Black Soldier
by BookMaster256
Summary: Back in the Red Room when Natasha Romanoff was still the Black Widow and James "Bucky" Barnes was still the Winter Soldier, they had a child. Neither knew the child existed until he shows up at Avengers Tower during movie night to fulfill his newest mission. To kill the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. Main Pairing: Clint x MaleOC. Side/Background Pairing: Natasha/Bucky.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

My first fanfiction in a while, so please bear with me. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please no flames. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

All of the avengers were lounging in the common room on the main floor of Avengers Tower. They were setting up to watch Star Wars, as it was movie night and it was Bucky's turn to choose. Natasha and Clint had just arrived back from a S.H.I.E.L.D mission in Cairo, Egypt. Bruce and Tony had to be dragged out from the lab and Thor had just shot down from Asgard to the balcony. While, Steve had taken a trip to Wakanda to pick up Bucky for movie night and would be arriving any minute.

Natasha and Clint were sitting on the couch discussing their mission with Thor, when Tony walked into the room and announced, "Hey guys, and the lovely Natasha, Bruce is done cooking. Come and get it." and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone was getting up to grab what they wanted, when they heard the QuinJet set down on the landing pad. Soon Steve and Bucky were walking into the kitchen, sniffing the air and almost drooling. Steve practically begged, "Please tell me Bruce is cooking his casserole tonight!"

"Yes, I'm cooking my casserole," Bruce laughed, "Good timing actually, I just finished. Come grab it."

Once everyone had grab a piece they gathered around the dining table to eat. Bucky was just telling them all how he was doing in Wakanda, "Yeah, everything is going great. Shuri built me a new arm that doesn't, you know, look Winter Soldier-y. And the new arm has really help me put this behind me. I'm not all the way there. I remember most things, but a few months is blacked out for me and nothing I do changes it. Though, I'm sure that it can't be that important."

As Bucky finished, the lights went out. Everyone was instantly on high alert, after all this was Avengers Tower, it was built by Tony Stark, power shouldn't be out for more than a few seconds. Plus there was the whole Avengers thing, where supervillains attacked every other Thursday.

The Avengers all stood battle ready, weapons out and armour on in Tony's case, when the lights came back on about thirty seconds after the blackout. Tony checked in with JARVIS, "JARVIS? What happened?"

"My apologies, sir. Something has corrupted my system. I believe I have been hacked, sir." JARVIS stated in his computerized british accent.

Tony began to interrogate JARVIS further on the threat, but was cut off by Natasha and Bucky, "Quiet!"

Bucky elborated, "Someone is here."

They all began scanning the room, but none could find the intruder, just as the other Avengers were going to question Natasha and Bucky, Natasha spoke up in Russian, "I see you. Why are you here?"

Clint was about to question the Russian, "Natasha, what are you…" when a figure stepped out of the shadows in the far corner of the room.

"Impressive, Black Widow. Not many can sense me, much less see me." He - and it was a he based on the strong jaw line, chiseled features, and bulky muscles - stated in a cold voice with a heavy russian accent. The real kicker was how the man was dressed, he almost looked like an exact copy of Bucky in Winter Soldier gear. He even had the long black hair, and the outfit. Black combat boots, dark cargo pants, knee pads, bullet proof vest, black shirt underneath with only one sleeve and fingerless gloves on both hands. The real scary part was his left arm, it was a black metal arm with a red star on the shoulder, much like Bucky's old one. He stood in a very military-like stance, back ramrod straight, chin up, legs shoulder width apart, and both hands folded behind his back,

The Avengers were instantly on high alert, it was very shocking and disturbing to see the metal arm, as they all knew that meant he was a Winter Soldier. Bucky, however, was to shocked to move. He couldn't believe that the Red Room made another Winter Soldier.

Natasha recovered from her shock, though it was very well hidden to anyone who didn't know her better, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Again he spoke in that cold tone, no emotion at all, "Designation: Black Soldier. Mission: Kill Natasha Romanoff A.K.A. The Black Widow and James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes A.K.A. The Winter Soldier."

Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Free

_Previously: _

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_Again he spoke in that cold tone, no emotion at all, "Designation: Black Soldier. Mission: Kill Natasha Romanoff A.K.A. The Black Widow and James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes A.K.A. The Winter Soldier."_

Every hero tenses. Prepared to strike. To defend. For their teammates have just been threatened by someone who screams danger.

Every hero, with the exception of Natasha and Bucky, that is. For these two just stared calmly at the Black Soldier. Waiting, it seemed, but for what?

The three assassins just stared at each other. Judging each other.

Apparently, Bucky got tired of waiting, "What are you _really _doing here?"

The Black Soldier narrows his eyes, strengthens his glare and again states in his , "Mission: Kill Natasha Romanoff A.K.A. The…"

Cutting of the bland tone, Bucky snarked, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I got that part, but if you were actually here to kill us, we would never have known you were here until you attempted it. Or has the standards of the Red Room dropped since we escaped."

Rage flashed across The Black Soldiers' face. Though it was quickly hidden again behind the icy glare, everyone noticed and understood Bucky's play. Tony, of course, joined in, "I thought you assassins were supposed to be the best in the world, but even I could kill Natasha and Bucky faster than you. Why chat with us? Why not just kill them and be done with it?"

"Though a crude statement, the intent remains the same. Why alerts us to your presence?" Though softly spoken, everyone heard Natasha as clearly as if she had yelled.

Black Soldier, short and to the point, "They leave."

"Why?" Bucky asks.

"They leave."

"No," Natasha is irritated, if the slight crunching of her eyebrows, is to be believed.

After a moment's hesitation, the Black Soldier agrees with a jerky nod of his head and a pained look in his eye. A beat passes, "I...don't...want...to. The Black Widow and the Winter Soldier are infamous among the Red Room assassins, as they are the only ones to ever be…free. I...want...that. I...want...to be...free. Like you."

"There is something else. I don't doubt that that is a reason, but it's not _the_ reason."

"My name is Adrian Anatoly Romanoff-Barnes.

Short chapter, I know. Just wanted to give you guys something.

Thanks! Read and review!


End file.
